


雅科夫式排行

by WindWen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 雅科夫教練幫自己的學生做了個麻煩程度排行榜。





	雅科夫式排行

**Author's Note:**

> 閱前需知：  
1.就是個無腦的短篇，OOC什麼的毫無疑問  
2.信我我對他們都是真愛！  
3.史上最苦逼．雅科夫教練視角  
4.原著後聖彼得堡訓練期

許多人都覺得雅科夫．費爾茲曼教練是最幸運的教練，門下聚集了滑冰屬一屬二有才的花滑選手。

但很少有人意識到，他的門下基本上也聚集了所有花滑界屬一屬二難搞的選手。

更少人知道雅科夫其實默默的在心底為這一個比一個麻煩的學生們列了一張排行榜——雖然列出來也不會帶來什麼改變就是了。

排行第五的是波波維奇，雖然陷入愛情跟失戀的情況有點太常發生、情緒波動有點大造成了他的狀態不甚穩定。不過無法否認的他絕對是最讓雅科夫省心的一個學生了，無論是規定的訓練或是比賽編排都會好好的完成，雅科夫偶爾還會有些愧疚自己花了太少的時間去關心對方，或許他應該要在某種程度上慶幸某個人去年沒有參賽讓他多了許多的精神來教導對方。

排名第四的是米拉，這個女孩換男友的速度之快令雅科夫每一日都在擔憂訓練場哪天會不會被人堵了砸場子。然而她似乎從不在意，依然愉快的做著自己的訓練，時不時逗弄下尤里，惹的對方爆怒的亂罵。除此之外，她還常常在冰場上做出些如抬舉之類的危險動作，即使明知尤里不會這麼容易摔傷，還是令人捏了把冷汗。不過話雖如此，在訓練上米拉平時也還算乖巧…應該說在剩下三人的比對下，不管是誰感覺都是乖巧的了。

雅科夫想到前三名的三人，嘆了口氣。

麻煩學生第三名是名為尤里．普利謝茨基的16歲少年，因為中性的外表與美麗的舞姿又被稱作是冰上的妖精。

然而只有雅科夫知道，這名少年根本不是冰上的妖精而是冰上的魔王。想到這裡，雅科夫頓了一下，說魔王似乎也不甚正確，至少他知道有一個男人比尤里更適合這個稱號。

總之，雖然在他的前妻莉莉亞的教導與對勝生勇利的執著讓尤里練習時變得積極許多，但行為倒是自始自終的難以控制——這一點在尤里前一年擅自飛去日本還比了一場什麼溫泉on ice時得到了最好的驗證。

佔據著排行榜首多年，最近終於落到第二的是花滑界的現代傳奇維克托．尼基福羅夫。不光是平時不好好按指示練習、各種狀況下都任性的不得了，還時常在賽場擅自變動討論好的跳躍安排，美其名是驚喜，於雅科夫而言根本是驚嚇。

更別提這位冰上帝王自從認識了日本王牌勝生勇利後基本上就沒做過件讓人省心的事，種種任性行為包含了：自顧自的宣佈了休賽後飛去日本給人當教練（一個以自我為中心的男人怎麼可能做的好這份工作？）、飛回日本陪伴馬卡欽的時候把自己的學生托給了雅科夫（所以說這人究竟在想什麼）、在GPF當天宣佈了自己要復出參賽、同時身兼選手與教練身份。對了，他和他的學生還在表演滑上帶著對戒滑了一曲雙人滑，深怕別人不知道他們的關係一樣。

這樣子的事情在勝生勇利來到聖彼得堡訓練時只是越演越烈，每天都造成冰場上許多人的困擾，卻完全沒有愧疚的感覺。

所以說罪魁禍首便是這位來自日本的選手、並且高居麻煩排行榜第一的勝生勇利了（雖說即使如此他還是很喜愛這名選手）。雖然他曾經向勝生過去的教練切雷斯帝諾了解過，勝生絕不是什麼難帶的選手，甚至應該是教練們心中的天使——然而雅科夫一點也不以為然。

應該說，這位勝生勇利與其他人搭配時（特別是和維恰一起時），會產生一加一遠超過二的加成效果，這件事肯定是其他人沒有體會過的。

對於對維克托的那份拗執、還有跟維克托同出一門的任性只要看看前一年的賽季中無數次私自更改動作就可以明白了。

至於究竟為何勝生勇利打敗了維克托、榮登排行榜第一…

「維恰！不要光顧著看勝生，你這個賽季的曲目準備好了嗎？」雅科夫怒吼。

維克托靠在訓練場邊對他露出了一個笑容，「哎呀雅科夫，我正在找我的靈感你沒看見嗎？」

尤里鄙視的拋來一個白眼，「你只是想看豬排飯而已吧？」

「勇利是我的靈感、而我是勇利的教練，這麼看著勇利有什麼不對嗎？」維克托理所當然的說。

「問題在於再過沒幾天就要俄錦賽，而勝生已經進入休賽期了！」

維克托朝勇利的方向送了個飛吻，「哎呀沒問題的，我這次可是有勇利的愛唷！」

「噁心死了，我都要吐了！」尤里停下了動作，無法忍受的喊道。

米拉也滑了過來，饒富興致的歪著頭，「這次又怎麼了？」

「不關妳的事啦，老太婆！」

幾個人吵吵鬧鬧的同時，勇利終於結束了練習，滑向為克托。

「維克托？怎麼了嗎？」現年二十四歲的日本王牌露出了一個疑惑的表情。

維克托看見自己的學生兼戀人，不僅笑成了愛心嘴，身邊更是填滿了粉紅色的空氣。

「勇利！我想你了！」維克托像一隻大型犬一樣抱住勇利然後用力磨蹭。

勇利不明所以，但還是回抱了回去，周遭的人見狀無奈地搖搖頭，決定眼不見為淨。尤里似乎還想罵些甚麼，也被米拉脫回去練習。

維克托得意的笑了笑，低下頭跟勇利來了個熱吻。

「......維恰！你給我滾回來練習！！！」

雅科夫．費爾茲曼，70歲，今天依然處於心臟病的邊緣。

不過無論如何，也許雅科夫還是得慶幸一點，至少加拿大那個JJ不是在他這兒訓練的。

**Author's Note:**

> 跟姬友討論了雅科夫教練的學生究竟有哪個容易帶的  
...然後突然發現勇利其實也是挺任性的呢（笑  
啊，總之，希望你在看完這篇之後能夠為辛苦的雅科夫教練默哀個幾分鐘吧大概是這樣的


End file.
